Come Home to Me
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: Emma has gone away to serve in the Army leaving her wife to sit home and worry for the time she is contracted to. Both women have to deal with some tough decisions and one day are faced with one or two shocking revelations...SwanQueen Army story.
1. Chapter 1

Loosely based off of my one shot titled, _'Come Home'_ , which was a prompt by **luveverythingtv** from my mini series, _'You Are My Happy Ending'._

This is an extended version thanks to a message from **DM247** :)

Also includes some editing from the original story.

Hope you enjoy as much as I did writing it! (Although even I got teary at some parts)

Finally, apologises for any mistakes or incorrect words/phrases as I am not fluent in Army terms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Chapter 1**

 _Regina was always worried ever since her wife had told her she wanted to join the Army, but when the blonde had received the letter, then the phone call, two emotions crossed the brunette's mind. Pride and_ _ **Fear**_ _._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Watching her blonde wife with fixated eyes, Regina squinted to figure out what exactly was going through Emma's mind as she slowly walked through the kitchen doorway as she did every morning for breakfast once she had collected the mail from out front. This time however, there was a look of confusion and disbelief displayed across her usually michievious face. The brunette had to admit that although she put up a pretense over her wife's childish behaviour, especially in the morning when the woman would usually try and persuade her back to bed for a different kind of breakfast, deep down she secretly loved how care free the blonde was and loved her more so because of it. Following Emma with her eyes while sat upon a stool, coffee mug clasped between two hands, the Mayor raises an eyebrow as the blonde sets the letter she had been reading flat against the island surface and reaches for her own coffee without breaking eye contact from the sheet of paper.

"Emma? What is it?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Emma's face quickly shoots up to meet her concerned wife's and for a brief second, she smiles at the woman who until this day could still take her breath away. Remembering what the brunette had asked and what she had been reading, the blonde swallows hard while placing her coffee mug back down to circle the island and stand beside Regina's stool. Regina all the while, watches getting more worried by the minute over her wife's odd behaviour. Wetting her lips to help her speak, the blonde rings her hands together nervously. "I..I..got a letter...I..I got in"

Frowning for a moment, Regina's eyes then widen upon repeating the words ' _I got in_ ' over in her head, before suddenly remembering what the pair had discussed merely weeks if not months ago about Emma's dream to join the Army. At the beginning, the brunette expressed her worries but eventually caved due to her wife's persausive behaviour and also that she thought it would never happen, that it would blow over and be forgotten about. Feeling tears begin to prickly her eyes, the Mayor blinks them away the best she could before clearing her throat. "You..you got in..to the Army?"

Nodding with shocked eyes, Emma takes a deep breath still anticipating Regina's response as the woman had only repeated what she had said. "I..I'm on the list..I just need to wait for my phone call to..be sent out for training and..then..I don't know if we get shipped out straight away.."

As her eyes glaze over again, the brunette closes them monentarily. "..how long..when you get called..how long is.."

Emma cuts off in a reply, noticing how her wife is struggling with what she has been told and how quiet she has become.

"Basic training is about..3 and a half months..specialist depending on the field you want to join..roughly the same but can take up to a year..then being sent out-"

Looking away from her, Regina quickly wipes a tear thats slips down her cheek then takes a shaky breath, composing herself.

"Regina..."

Feeling her wife's hand upon her shoulder, the brunette turns suddenly and crashes into her, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist tightly and clings, prompting Emma to wrap her arms around the woman's back and rest her chin upon Regina's head as a tear rolls down her own cheek. "Its okay..I'm gona be okay. I promise.."

Sniffling, the Mayor shakes her head against the blonde's chest having buried herself in. "Don't say that..you cannot promise me that..just promise you'll _try_.."

Unlocking her arms, the blonde pulls back and lifts her wife's head, cupping the brunette's face within her hands as the woman looks up with a tear stricken face. Leaning closer, Emma rests her forehead against Regina's while staring into her eyes. "I promise I will try everything in my power to come back"

Letting out a small sob, the Mayor nuzzles their noses then closes the gap between them, kissing her wife softly on the lips. Kissing back, the blonde whispers in between an 'I love you' before pulling Regina into a tight hug once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the next couple of weeks, the pair tried not to dwell on what was to come, nor did they wait by the telephone. Instead, they made the most of the time they currently had. Which in the end, involved Regina more or less being glued to Emma where ever she went. The woman even sat on the edge of the bath tub when the blonde had a soak, just so she could be near her and talk to her. At certain times they manage to forget and carry on like it was any other day, but other times, it was proving difficult for both women, especially when Emma had informed her wife that she would need to shop for certain supplies. For many people on the outside, it looked as though the two women were simply shopping for a holiday, but deep down both the blonde and brunette knew this wasn't the case.

It wasn't until a Thursday that Emma recieved a call to depart on Sunday to be ready for training on Monday. Unfortunately for her, she was at work which meant having to once again break the news to her wife. Filing away the remainder of her reports, the current Sheriff locked up the station and made her way towards the town hall where Regina had worked as Mayor for the past 5 years. Heading into the corridor, the blonde gave a brief smile to the brunette's assistant who had been told by her boss that under any circumstances, whether she be in a meeting or not, that Emma must be allowed into her office at all times. Giving a sharp knock on the wooden framed door containing a singular glass panel titled 'MAYOR', the blonde then turns the handle and pushes the door ajar, just enough to poke her head through the gap. Looking over to see Regina glance up from her desk, Emma then proceeds to enter the office while giving the brunette an ominous stare as she closes the door behind her. "I..got the call.."

Standing abruptly, the brunette looks startled despite expecting the news then walks around her desk quickly to approach her wife with force as she enculfs the blonde into a hug. Clinging to her back, the Mayor bites her lip while looking extremely frightened and only manages to let out a single word. "When?"

Burying her nose into the woman's hair to savour what little moments they have left, Emma mumbles quietly. "Sunday.."

Nodding, Regina tries to be rational as she responds. "Right, so we still have...tomorrow and..Satuday.."

Pressing a kiss to dark hair, the blonde also nods to clarify. "Two days.."

Returning home shortly after, the two women carried on as normal, having dinner and discussing each others day, both avoiding any topic to do with the Army. Curling up on the couch to watch TV, Emma glances down towards her wife who had decided to snuggle into her side and rest her head down on top of the blonde's chest. Stroking the brunette's hair lightly, the Sheriff smiles to herself. "Tomorrow.." Pausing at seeing Regina look up, Emma smiles more before continuing. "..let me take you out.."

Pursing her lips to think it over, the Mayor shakes her head. "No. I don't want us to go anywhere..I just want to spend it here, with you..lets just have a lazy day, in bed?..I..I just want to spend our last hours in your arms because there is no where else I'd rather be"

Grinning, the blonde agrees while staring into her wife's dark, hypnotizing eyes. "I love you"

Squeezing Emma's waist, Regina gives a small smile. "I love you too"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

True to her word, Emma spent Saturday wrapped up in her wife's arms. After a relaxing sleep and breakfast in bed, the pair endured in numerous amounts of lovemaking. Both having the sudden need every now and then to be extra close to one another, skin to skin. After taking in every part of her wife's body, Regina lifted the blonde's left hand and kisses her wedding ring then claiming the woman's lips a final time before snuggling down within her arms.

When the following day came for Emma to leave for the army, Regina drove them to the airport and began to feel her wife's nerves kick in at the grip the blonde had on her hand throughout the drive there. Deep inside, she really did not want Emma to let go.

 _Ever_.

Saying goodbye was the hardest.

Hearing the final call sound through the loudspeaker, Regina looks across to her wife in panick before launching herself forward and clinging to the woman's back tightly as all her fear returns. Running her hand up and down the brunette's back in a soothing motion, Emma kisses her temple then whispers into her ear. "I _will_ be back"

Regina nods slowly as tears form in her eyes then she pulls away to look at her wife lovingly, cupping her face and placing a sweet, soft, yet lingering kiss on her pale lips. "Call..me...when you land..if you can" despite trying her hardest to stay strong, the brunette cannot prevent the crack to her voice as she spoke to say goodbye.

"I know..now is probably not the best time..but I need you to know that as soon as I'm home, in a year or so.." Chuckling slightly, Emma smiles teasingly. "If you still want me..I want us to have that family you dreamed about.. _we_ dreamed about.."

Nodding again as she cannot form any words, the brunette allows a couple of tears to fall. Moving close again, the blonde gives her one more hug and whispers in her ear then squeezes her wife's hand as a final form of comfort before stepping away and taking her duffel bag with her.

Once Emma had left through the gate, Regina stood still for a while watching the empty space in front of her with the last of her wife's words echoing through her head.

 _'I love you and I will be back soon'_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Entering the now empty mansion, Regina glances around the quiet space, _lost_. Losing herself in a daze, the brunette jumps slightly and hitches her breath as the phone rings, so loud, it echos through the house. Approaching the small table in the hallway, the Mayor briefly hesitates to answer then lifts the reciever slowly. "hello?..."

 _"Hi, is this Regina Mills?"_

Lowering herself onto the bottom step, the brunette gulps down a lump while trying to collect herself. "Yes?, speaking?"

 _"Hi, this is a call from the fertility clinic in Boston, we are just calling about your recent enquiry and was wondering if you was still interested in going ahead with an insemination?"_

Parting her mouth slightly, Regina blinks unsure of what to say. Glancing down to her wedding ring, the Mayor twirls it around on her finger. "I'm sorry, I will have to call you back.."

 _A/N: thoughts? Cont?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _She had always encouraged Emma to follow her dreams when they first met but now she wished she hadn't. She was scared and most regretfully alone.  
Whenever the blonde had called, Regina tried her upmost hardest to keep herself together, to not show her wife any signs of her lack in coping because she knew deep down, this is what Emma wanted to do._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sat against the headboard, legs stretched out above the covers while dressed in one of the blonde's jumpers over her leggins, Regina rests her head back as she takes a sip of her wine before speaking down the phone that is currently pressed against the side of her face. "Are you eating well?"

Hearing the concern in her wife's voice, Emma bites her lip while smiling despite the woman not being able to see her. _"Yes Regina, I am eating and I'm sleeping..please, baby stop worrying!"_

Letting out a deep sigh, the brunette pouts.

 _"You can stop pouting too..you don't think I'm not imagining your face right now?"_

Surprised, the Mayor raises an eyebrow at this then sets her wine glass on the bedside table.

 _"And you can put that eyebrow down Madam Mayor.."_

"Emma stop!" Despite trying to scold the woman, Regina couldn't help but laugh slightly at how well her wife knew her. "You're not the only one dear, I bet you're grinning like an idiot as we speak.."

Chuckling, the soldier in training responds. _"So what if I am? I'm talking to my wife, I'm allowed"_

Smiling briefly, the brunette then goes quiet while fiddling with the hem of her jumper before muttering softly. "..I can't believe its been nearly 3 months already.."

Also quiet, the blonde clears her throat. _"I know but at least my training is nearly over?"_

Trying not to get teary, Regina swallows hard. "How is that any better? It just means soon enough you will be sent even further away from me..and..." Stopping, the Mayor looks to her lap with a sniffle.

 _"Hey stop that right now. I am going to be fine and no one is going to stop me coming back to you. You're my home Regina, that is never going to change"_

"I'm sorry.." Pulling herself together, the brunette takes a deep breath reaching for her wine glass once again, in need of some form of comfort. "Everyone here is driving me insane..constantly asking how you're doing and how am I dealing..its frustrating. I just want to be left in piece until you come home"

 _"Its because people care. About you as well as me. Please let them in, I don't want you to be alone.."_

Feeling slightly angry, Regina replies sharply. "Well there was a choice..that..I didn't have to be.."

Thrown by her wife snapping, Emma sighs. _"What..do you mean?"_

"Us? A family?" The brunette rolls her eyes at how stupid it all was and downs the last of her wine. "You remember when we spoke about..where we would like our future to go..and children? Before you got your acceptance to the Army, I had..enquired about the possibility of it..and.." Scoffing, Regina continues. "Of course I get the call after dropping you off at the airport about an opportunity to do so..with a donor.."

 _"Regina, why didn't you tell me this when you heard?"_

"It wouldn't have made a difference, you would still be there and I'd still be here..it would never work." Sliding herself down to a laying position, the brunette subconciously places a hand on her flat tummy, wishing that a tiny human was there.

 _"..I..I'm sorry..I've messed everything up. Maybe if..if I get sent away for a long time you should just..go for it or..find someone else to share a family with.."_

Eyes widening at hearing her wife's voice break, Regina gulps. "No! God Emma no! I'm sorry that I snapped and was moody, I just..I miss you and I would wait a whole lifetime to have everything with you..I love you and no one will ever come close to it"

 _"Okay...listen, I have to go..its someone elses turn for the phone..I will try and call at the weekend.."_

Feeling guilty, the Mayor bites her lip. "Okay. Emma?"

 _"hm?"_

"I love you.."

Cheering up, the blonde closes her eyes briefly as she hates having to say goodbye. _"I love you too..I will be home soon"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well if it isn't little Swan?"

Glancing up from her bunk, Emma's mouth drops on sight of the brunette. "Lily?!" Shuffling across to allow the woman a seat, the blonde questions. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh come on you know me, the amount of trouble I used to get myself in, its about time I clean up..what about you?" Sitting beside her former best friend, Lily looks down noticing the ring on her finger. "Oh.."

"Yeah, no trouble from me anymore. It was something I wanted to do..and luckily" holding her hand up with a small smile, Emma looks in awe. "..Regina, my wife supports me all the way"

"That's good. I mean you deserve it Emma after all the rubbish you went through growing up.."

"Now I have the best" smiling proudly, the blonde slips a hand into her pocket and passes over a photo. "I get to speak to her on the phone sometimes but..I'm tempted to write her a letter..back in Storybrooke where we live, she is like this hard ass Mayor but..deep down, shes a romantic and an incredible woman. Every now and then I feel like my younger self being here..lonely and lost"

"Wow you really do have it bad" laughing, Lily looks to the photo.

"I married her didn't I?" Emma smirks.

Bumping shoulders playfully, the brunette passes the photo back. "Emma Swan married...seriously what happened to the 15 year old who didn't need anybody?"

Giving a coy smile before bumping her shoulder back, Emma replies. "She grew up and fell in love"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a gruelling day of training, Emma heads back to her bunk and lifts up both her arms, bending them at the elbow to inspect the damage. Having completed a exstensive exercise, the blonde completely lost her focus in achieving her goal, that she did not realize the grazing of her arms as she had to crawl using her elbows beneath some wire meshing. Biting her lip, Emma hisses at the pain as she begins to clean and bandage. She will definately not be making the same mistake again. Even though she was in uniform, she made a mental note next time that she would wear extra padding. Sticking the last of the tape down, the blonde then smiles to herself as she looks across to the calendar perched on her wall.

 _One week._

That was all that was left, _one week_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Waiting by the counter, Regina looks around the diner absentmindedly while waiting on her lunch order. Normally she would send her assistant but today, she needed to get out of the office. The papers and the four walls were driving her crazy and she needed a moment to herself. As weird as it sounds for someone whose wife is currently away in training, which means being alone the whole time anyway, the Mayor had found that her alone time that usually consumed of thinking about Emma, correction, worrying about Emma, was slowly fading as the date for her wife's training was nearly over. Instead she was happy for the blonde that she has begun to achieve what she had set out to do. So today, the brunette was able to stroll alone main street enjoying the peace instead of mentally telling herself every second that her wife was safe.

"Regina? Lunch.."

Blinking, Regina looks towards Ruby who had placed her lunch in a bag, in front of her and was waiting for the older woman to acknowledge this. "Sorry..Miss Lucas, thank you" scrunching the bag up with her hand, the brunette then sighs at hearing her cell go. Answering, the Mayor shakes her head. "Alice? I thought I-...well it can wait until-" eyes widening, Regina hurries out the diner and heads straight for the town hall. "I'll be right there.." Slipping her phone back in her pocket, the brunette enters the building and quickly makes her way through the corridor, past her assistant and into her office. Dropping the bag and keys on the side, Regina runs around her desk then lifts the receiver as she sits herself back down with a couple of deep breaths. "Emma?"

 _"Hey, If I had known you went to Granny's without me I would not have bothered to call.."_

Hearing the teasing tone in the blonde voice, the brunette chuckles before sighing. "..hi.."

 _"Hey you.."_

"Everything okay? You don't usually call mid week?" Regina suddenly grows concerned at the fact her wife has called.

 _"More than okay if you can count me coming home?"_

"What?..." Looking in disbelief, the Mayor pushes herself forward on her chair, needing to grip the desk for support over what she is hearing.

 _"Last day of training is Friday and then we get to go home..depending on the completion and how well we have done regarding our reflexes, time and strength, we have to wait for a call to be shipped over. Which means that you get me for at least a month..maybe more?"_

Taking a deep breath, Regina lets her lip tremble. "You..you'll be home..."

 _"Saturday"_

Covering her mouth, the Mayor gives a choked laugh. "I'm going to hold you to that now so don't you dare go back on it Mrs Swan-Mills. You already went over your 3 month leave.."

 _"I know, I'm sorry but I promise come Saturday, I will be making it up to you. I cannot wait to see you"_

Smiling to herself, Regina drops her hand then grabs a marker, drawing a huge red circle on her calendar. "I can't wait to see you..I have missed you so much.."

 _"I've missed you too and now I have to go but the sooner I do the sooner I'll be home. I love you Regina"_

Closing her eyes at hearing the three small words, the brunette responds. "I love you too.." Hearing the dead tone take over the ear piece, the Mayor lowers the phone to rest upon her mouth as she smiles again.

 _'She's coming home..'_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _A/N: thoughts? Also for those if are thinking that, thats it, you couldn't be more wrong as there is so much more to come!_


End file.
